


Honeysuckle baby

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Biting, Creampie, Drug cream to knock someone out, Gabe is a tease, Hickies, Honeypot mission (but not really it's only making out and groping), Jack is a jealous biich, M/M, Marking, Please remember to read the notes, Rimming, Stripping/Lappdance, Undercover Missions, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: This particular high class gala gathering had required a sugar boy to be at his side. A sweet little something, whose only expectation for the night were to shine. Instead of that sweet little something, Jack was stuck with the mammoth that was Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes.~"Whoever said there's no such thing as a sugar beef." Gabe replied with a calm smug smirk. His vibrating body betraying how angry he really was.





	Honeysuckle baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a honeypot fic, but not really. There is no sex or anything between the..um potted(?) person and Gabe. There is a mixture of drugs that when orally transferred, makes the person unconscious.  
> Other than that, this is just filthy, filthy porn between Jack and Gabe XD 
> 
> Consider yourself warned though!

High-class galas were not what Jack would consider an evening well spent. He’d much rather be back at base, on the couch cuddled up to Gabe. But here he was a champagne flute in his hand and Gabriel plastered to his side, arm lightly holding on to Jack’s.

This particular high-class gala gathering had required a sugar boy to be at his side. A sweet little something, whose only expectation for the night was to shine. Instead of that sweet little something, Jack was stuck with the mammoth that was Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes.

Jesse was supposed to be his sweet little something this evening, but Gabe had busted a nut as he dramatically flailed and wallowed about all the reasons why taking the kid would end in a catastrophe. So when Jack, fed up with a headache well on the way, had asked whom Gabe suggested would be fitting enough to accompany him on such an important gathering, Gabe had crossed his arms over his massive chest, cocked his hip out and lifted one arrogant eyebrow as he smugly said; me.

Jack had practically busted a nut himself as exasperation filled his whole body. He slapped a hand over his face, feeling more tired than he’d ever been in his life, before asking Gabe if he’d actually seen himself in a mirror lately.  
He realized all too late that that had been the wrong thing to say as his latino s/o bristled visibly. If he listened real close, he could hear Gabe’s blood vessels popping as anger consumed the other man.

"Whoever said there's no such thing as a sugar beef." Gabe replied with a calm smug smirk. His vibrating body betraying how angry he really was.

Jack had had no other choice than to crawl to the cross and give in to Gabe.

 

So here they were.  
Gabe was dressed in a brilliant form-fitting eggshell white suit, a blood red shirt doing nothing to hide his popping chest. He was breathtakingly beautiful, making Jack fight an ever losing battle against a boner for the better half of the evening.

Gabe was doing brilliantly though. Jack had never seen him this mellow before, this soft and enticing. He looked almost too beautiful like this.  
And to Jack’s annoyance, he wasn’t the only man in the room noticing Gabe's beauty. It was no surprise to Jack that people thought Gabe beautiful. In Jack’s head, no other man could ever compare. But at these gatherings, a big powerful man wasn’t someone you brought with you as arm candy. Every other man, or boy, Jack thought dryly, was what you would categorize as a twink. Gabe was so far from a twink that you could possibly get. Hell, he wasn’t even close to being a twunk!

But apparently, Gabe was just what they needed to get the information they wanted at this gathering. Their main target, a slimy CEO of a big cooperation had been ogling Gabe all night. He’d been low-key flirting, finding excuses to be close to Gabe, brushing against him as he animated their conversation more than he needed to.

Jack could feel the pinpoint tale of jealousy demand attention in the back of his throat. Biting his teeth together tightly, Jack downed yet another flute of champagne.

“Whoa there, Commander.” Jesse’s drawling voice came through his earpiece, but Jack ignored him as he grabbed for another one.

Their main target was sliding closer and closer to Gabe by the second. Jack’s fist balled tightly at his side as Gabe laughed at the other man, eyes crinkling as his crow feet danced happily. The main target smiled widely in response to Gabe’s outburst, sliding a sly hand around Gabe’s narrow waist, hand landing to rest on the top of Gabe’s ass.

Jack’s jealousy spikes to an all top as he sees red. Before he even fully register what is happening, Jack has crossed the room and sucker punched the other man so hard that he fell to the floor in a heap of curses.

Security is on them faster than flies to shit, and just like that, they are thrown out of the gala. Jack is sure he’ll have to compensate generously to be allowed in again the next time, but for now, his mind is otherwise engaged, fueling his anger to new heights.

“You fucking let him…-” Jack can’t even finish the sentence because of his anger.

Gabe isn’t much better off, silent anger rolling off of him, eyes thin narrow slits. Jack has half a second to feel shame before Gabe pushes off the wall he’s leaned against and invades his face with his own.  
“Go the fuck back. I’m going in alone. ” is the even, cold tone that comes out of Gabe before he turns around and walks away. Jack is too shocked to react before it’s too late and Gabe rounds the corner of the building, disappearing from view.

Gabe sighed as he walked up the stairs and into the hall that hosted the gala. But a security guard stopped him before he could enter the room, informing him that he was not allowed in seeing as his date for the night had been denied access for the night. Gabe calmly explained to the guard that his “handler” had shifted during their stay earlier.

 

Their main target spots Gabe by the entrance and calmly walks over to them. With a squeeze to the security guards shoulder and a happy “Ah Gabriel”, the main target beams, softly taking hold of his elbow as he leads him inside the great hall once more.

“I want to apologize about..-” Gabe starts, but is quickly interrupted.

“It was not your fault... The man does have a mean streak, doesn’t he.” The man says, more so to himself than to Gabe.

“If only you knew.” Gabe adds with a sad ring to his voice, milking the cow for all its milk.  
The main target bites, hook, line and sinker, squeezing Gabriel’s arm softly as he leans in close.

“Let us forget about him and have fun the rest of the evening, shall we?”

And Gabe smiles his best “genuine” smile, holding tighter onto the man’s arm as he leads them over to the buffet.

-

As the night gets closer to the end of the gala, Gabe gets invited back to the main target’s hotel room. “Jackpot,” Gabe thinks as he plays his part even thicker.

“I uh... I don’t usually do this.” He stammers, biting his bottom lip as he bows his head, eyes looking up through thick black lashes beneath curly bangs.

“I think I’ll need some liquid courage to calm my nerves. An hour more?” Gabe asks innocently, mustering a small blush across his cheeks.

It’s precisely the right ball to throw as the man before him chuckles lightly and softly places a soft kiss to Gabe’s hairline, hand low on Gabe’s back, leading them over to the bar.

They sit and chat lightly, talking about everything and Gabe actually finds himself having fun despite knowing who the man in front of him was. The drinks kept flowing, making them tipsier by the minute and Gabe thanks his lucky stars that the super soldier serum keeps him from getting drunk.

The main target stares into Gabe’s eyes and he knows what will happen, he makes his eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles softly at the other man. A hand comes up to caress Gabe’s cheek and he leans into the touch.

“You’re beautiful, Gabriel.” He says almost inaudibly as he slowly leans forward. Soft lips meet Gabriel’s in an even softer first kiss. Gabe whimpers slightly into the kiss and as the man before him pull back, Gabe chase after the lips, connecting them once more in a desperate display.

They stumble over to the elevator, drinks long forgotten as their lips meet again and again, getting more heated and desperate by the second. The man has a firm grip on Gabriel’s ass, squeezing deliciously, making Gabe moan dirtily into the other man’s open mouth.

The main target fumble with the key card as Gabe is high and low on him, touching and kissing. It makes him laugh heartily at Gabe’s desperate pawing, fully thinking he’d hit jackpot with this man.

Once inside the room, they stumble over to the bed, Gabe harshly pulling the man's jacket off before pushing him down to the bed. Gabe grins wolfishly down, the man raising up to lean on his elbows. Gabriel sits down across the man’s hips, grinding his plump ass down into the obvious erection below him, making the man drop his head back as he moans.

Gabe ground down into him once more as he leans over, smiling gently as he lays down on top of the man, softly kissing him, the kissing quickly getting heated again.

“Give me two minutes.” Gabe says between kisses, biting the man’s lower lip as he parts from him.

The second the bathroom door is locked, Gabe almost heave. He doesn’t have long though. Dissembling the top of his ring with apart from his watch, Gabe pulls the small ampules out and mixes the content together. It’s just enough to coat his nipples like a soft scent and tasteless balm.

He quickly buttons his shirt again before washing his hands and unlocks the door.

“Got some music? I have a surprise for you.” Gabe winks as he sways out of the bathroom.

“Yeah?” the man on the bed grins sharklike as he turns on some sultry music via voice control. For once Gabe is happy that the man has taste, the music flowing from the speakers is actually a rhythm he’s able to strip to quite easily.

The man is grabbing at his erection, practically drooling as Gabe strips for him. He’s sitting up in the bed by the time Gabe lets his trousers drop to the floor, revealing the red lace underwear molded to his hips, lifting his plump ass deliciously. The flimsy fabric can barely contain his erection, threatening to push free of its confines.

“Mother of Jesus...” The man whispers in awe as Gabe walks the few steps over to him, smiling seductively as he sits down in the man's lap, arms locking behind the man’s neck as he leans down to connect their lips once more. They both moan into the kiss, Gabe thrusting forward as hands caress their way to his ass, squeezing each globe thoroughly. Mouth agape, Gabe stares down into the man’s eyes.

“Tell me what you want.” The man whispers into Gabe’s mouth and gave bites his bottom lip as he fakes an “involuntary” thrust into the man’s lap again. Gabe takes hold of the man’s head and pushes him down to suckle on his nipples. The man takes to it like a fish to water.

“Like that!” Gabe moans, big hand at the nape of the suckling man’s neck, hips rocking back and forth.

The man rubs Gabe’s wet nipple between two fingers as he moves over to the other one, sucking intensifying, making Gabe gasp.

It doesn’t take long before the man’s eyes roll up into his skull and he’s out like a light. Gabe sneers as he jumps from the man’s lap, pushing him backward on the bed.

“Target out cold.” Gabe says with disgust dripping from his voice.

As he waits, he goes into the bathroom to wash his face and chest. He feels dirty all over like his skin is crawling and he can’t understand how the kid does this time after time. Gabe has a new kind of respect for Jesse after this.

The harsh knocking on the door makes Gabriel roll his eyes and sigh. Opening the door produced a red-faced, angry Jack Morrison. He burst in through the now open door, growling as he noticed the red lace that Gabriel wore.

“Are those the lace panties you got this Christmas?” Jack growls at Gabe, eyebrows meeting in a dangerous handshake in the middle of his face.

Gabe laughs as he points over to the man unconscious on the bed.

“Help me move him into the bathtub.” He says instead, laughing softly as Jack none too gently bangs the man into walls, doors and finally just drops him into the tub. He gives him a higher dose, ensuring that the man will stay out of it till the next morning. The man will have little recollection of the "wild" night prior.

Gabe devours Jack's mouth as soon as he walks out from the bathroom, desperately needing to get the other man off of his mind. Jack moans into the harsh kiss, more teeth and lips than anything else.

“I need you, Jack.” Gabe pushes out between breaths.

Jack isn’t in the mood to tease tonight, almost tearing off his shirt and popping the button on his trousers open before shoving them with his underwear down, making his erection pop free, smacking Gabe’s abdomen and making them both moan.  
“Gonna fuck you so good, Gabe,” Jack whispers into Gabe’s jaw as he bites down hard.

“You’ll never forget who you belong to.” He promises, and with that, he pushes Gabe down into the bed.

Gabe is folded in two as Jack rips his lace underwear, throwing the scraps across the room, Jack spreads Gabe’s cheeks and without warning dives in, tongue spearing Gabe’s pucker before he can register anything.

The long, filthy moan that rips its way out of Gabriel’s chest is divine to Jack’s ears. He retracts his tongue as he grins, instead opting for sucking on the raised sensitive skin, making Gabe’s hole flutter beneath his lips. His hand find Gabe’s heavy, leaking cock, wrapping a loose fist around it as he strokes softly.

Gabe is too far gone to form words at the moment, moaning and whining as if his life depended on it. By the time Jack had opened him fully, Gabe was nothing but a babbling mess, spreading his legs as wide as they could go for Jack. Tears sprung to the corners of his eyes as he desperately tried to find the words he was looking for.

Jack took pity on him, smearing his head around Gabe’s hole, dipping his head in before retracting. He didn’t push in before an honest to god sob escaped Gabe’s throat. The stretch of Jack’s massive length spreading him open was just what Gabe needed, his back bowed as Jack bottomed out but continued to press into him.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. The first thrust was the best he had ever felt, every ridge of Jacks cock slowly teasing his insides as it dragged over his walls like a whisper.

The bite to Gabe’s neck as Jack thrust hard into him was so unexpected and hit just the right spots, making Gabe erupt, spurting come all the way up to his beard. He howled so loud that his voice cracked. Jack didn’t let him rest though, he set a punishing rhythm, ignoring Gabe’s oversensitive walls. His dick still erect bounced between them and it was all Gabe could do to hold on, Jack’s thrusts moving the bed, making the bed frame smack against the wall with every thrust.

By the time dawn broke through the dark veil of night, Gabriel was a mess. Jack had marked him in every way imaginable, bites, hickies, hand prints. His dick was sucked and pumped dry, balls tender and aching. His ass was filled with so many loads, that if he moved from his current position on his stomach, he was sure it would spill out of his puffy red pucker. Gabriel was rawed so well that he could feel his pulse in his hole.

Jack dumped and undressed the man on the other side of the bed, laughing softly at Gabe’s wrecked state. He tucked the covers around the unconscious man before walking around to where Gabriel lay stall panting, slicking back his moist hair.

“Don’t fall asleep, my beautiful angel.” Jack said softly with a smile as he bent down to take Gabe’s plump lips in a tender kiss.

Jack left shortly after, leaving Gabriel behind to fake sleep as he waited for the man to wake up. It takes a couple of hours, time which Gabriel is glad he got to collect himself with.

The man wakes up in a haze with a headache from hell. His body feels like it went through a round with Mike Tyson the night before, but he has no recollection of what happened. He lays on his back for a while, trying to remember.

He remembers how beautiful Gabe looked dancing for him on his lap though and as he looks to the side, he can see the back of the beautiful man, sleeping softly. Gabriel is covered in marks and as he lifts the covers to take a peek, he sees that the marks really are everywhere on his body. He leans over Gabe's back and kisses his shoulders good morning. Hand sneaking down to pet along Gabriel’s plump ass, dipping into the crack, meeting a hot and puffy rim.  
He chuckles as he leaves another kiss on Gabe’s shoulder, removing the covers completely as he scoots down a little to study “his” handy work, lifting one of Gabe’s globes to stare at the raw pucker, swearing softly as Gabe’s hole flutters and a glob of come dribbles out from the gaping hole.

Gabe hums pleased as he "wakes up" and smiles as he says a groggy good morning. One of the man’s finger enters Gabe’s raw hole and Gabe wince as comments with a smile in his voice that "the stud had awoken again" and laughs softly, dreamily as the finger pulls out of him, taking with him even more come.

Gabe turns around on his back to face the man, but with a grimace and a serious grunt, he curls up on himself. The man looks worried but proud at the same time as just laughs.

"I apologize. It looks like we got a little too wild last night". He says, clearly proud of the way Gabriel looks right now.

Gabe's eyes shoot open and he fakes panic.  
"Oh shit, what's the time?" he asks desperately.

At the answered 10:13 am, Gabe swears as he stumbles none too gracefully out of bed.

"I was supposed to be at work over an hour ago!" Gabe whines desperately, holding up the scraps of his red lace underwear. He steps into his light trousers, inwardly cursing Jack now that come would seep into the fabric.

"I'm really sorry. I had a really great time last night. And thanks for saving me.” Gabe says shyly, leaning down to kiss the man on the cheek before he leaves for the door.

"Would you like to come to have dinner Thursday evening?" the man says almost desperately as Gabe reach out for the door. Hook, line and sinker Gabe thinks to himself.

He turns around with a hopeful small smile on his face instead.  
"Really?" He asks innocently, biting his bottom lip and looking up through his dark eyelashes.

The man smiles warmly at him as he gets out of bed, luckily wrapping the sheets around his lower half.

"Yes, really. I enjoy your company and would like to get to know you better" He says as he runs his hand through Gabe’s messy hair.

Gabe blushes just right and smiles ruefully.  
"Yes!” He says almost too enthusiastically, before blushing harder.

“I mean... yes, please. That would be very nice." He corrects on purpose, acting all shy again.

The man looks so pleased with himself that Gabe struggles to hold his composure. This man really genuinely has a thing for him. They exchange numbers and Gabe leaves with a soft kiss and a smile to the man’s lips.

When the elevator doors close, Gabe smugly states into his earpiece;  
"And that boys and girls, is how it's done!"

Jesse’s hysterical cackling can be heard behind Jack’s furious growl in Gabe's ear.


End file.
